The invention relates to threaded pipe connections and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to applying a sealing agent to external threads of a pipe.
In the process of assembling piping systems (natural gas piping, and water piping for fire sprinklers, for example )threaded pipe connections are often used. For some systems, a Teflon tape may be applied to external pipe threads to facilitate screwing components together. In other systems, the use of a pipe thread compound, or "pipe dope" as it has been called, may be required to provide a more stable joint. The thread compound is a paste-like material that is applied to clean external pipe threads just prior to joint assembly. The thread compound provides three basic benefits to a threaded pipe joint. First, it lubricates the threads to ease assembly. Second, it is a sealant that enhances the gas-tightness or fluid-tightness of the resulting joint. And third, it hardens or cures to effectively cement and stabilize the joint.
The process of applying pipe thread compound has basically not changed since its original utilization, however. Pipe thread compound is commonly packaged in tins, or cans, of varying size, so one may purchase a quantity that is appropriate to the task at hand. The packaging will typically, though not always, include an applicator brush. The common method of applying pipe thread compound is to acquire a portion of the compound from the tin with the brush, and apply the compound to external pipe threads by brushing. This method does not, however, assure a uniform application of the compound, either over the threads of one fitting or from joint to joint. Also, the amount of compound used is not regulated or controlled, so too much or too little compound may be used. Each of these situations compromises the quality, the durability and reliability, of the resulting threaded pipe joint.
Thus, one realizes that the quality of a threaded pipe joint is highly dependent upon the skill or craftsmanship of the user, the pipe -fitter. Further, one realizes that a device to provide a uniform application of an appropriate quantity of pipe thread compound will greatly benefit the quality of threaded pipe joints.